Dmitri Pushkin
History Dmitri Pushkin: 1987 - 2010 Dmitri Pushkin is the grandson of Sergei Pushkin. If you're Russian, you would know Sergei as a famed state scientist. If you're American, you would know him as a traitor and spy. You see, Sergei Pushkin was a brilliant man who had any number of ideas about how to utilize the energy from the meteor fragments which rained down heavily in the United States in the late 1970's. Russia however did not have access to this fantastic substance so the Russian government helped Sergei falsify a defection to America. In the States, Sergei played the American officials like a violin, giving them near-useless information on the Russian government's activities during the Cold War and in exchange was granted access to the military reserves of the potent meteor rock. Sergei was instrumental in the creation of the serum for the United States military derived from this meteor rock. Then in the 1987, Sergei grabbed a bunch of research, ample stores of meteor samples, and fled back to Russia where he was hailed as a hero after a decade undercover. Born shortly after his grandfather's return and prompt retirement, Dmitri was mostly raised by his grandfather as his mother and father carried on Sergei's research for the government. When Dmitri was a young boy, the communist regime fell apart around the time he was entering school. Shortly after this, Sergei Pushkin trusted his grandson with a secret: Sergei had actually preferred life in America and had oly returned to Russia to be with his family. As he grew older,Dmitri realized that a lot of the ideals Sergei had taught him were actually American values. Dmitri became an avid consumer of American media, but he still tried to balance this with his national pride as that was to be expected of a national's hero grandson. Due to his grandfather's influence, Dmitri was afforded a chance to attend a prestigious military academy where he excelled. Dmitri was not only possessed of a bright mind, but also good reflexes and natural athleticism. For these reasons, he was chosen to be a candidate in an experimental military venture meant to give Russia an answer to rise of the metahuman arms race. This program was the Rocket Red initiative. While being tested for viability, Dmitri met Belina, a military scientist. The two fell in love. Once he was chosen to be a participant, Dmitri was given a regular dose of a derivative of the serum his own grandfather had created and subjected to having cybernetic sensors installed in his body. The implants allowed Dmitri to bond to a mechanized suit of cutting edge military hardware and the serum gave him the resiliency to survive the rigorous effect operating the armor had on his body. Dmitri was fourth candidate to undergo this treatment. Soon after he was finished training, Dmitri was assigned to A.R.G.U.S. to be the Russian representative to the Justice League. Dmitri accepted the assignment with a great deal of enthusiasm as it allowed him to live in America and also represent his nation as an ambassador of a sort.Oracle Files: Dmitri Pushkin (1/2) Rocket Red: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rocket Red joined the Justice League in 2012 nominated by Martian Manhunter. Russian government wanted a representative in the Justice League. The UN said the JL is allowed to choose its own members, but Martian Manhunter (always one willing to diversify the League) said he would nominate one if Russia recommended one worthy of entry. * He has a rank of Podpolkóvnik (Lieutenant Colonel). Notes * His address is a nod to Greg Rucka, writer of The OMAC Project, where Dmitri Pushkin sacrifices himself. * In his civilian portrait he's wearing three symbols of Russia: a sickle and a hammer necklace, a Red Star belt buckle, and coat of arms of the Russian Federation t-shirt. * Roy has stated that the Rocket Red program is Russia's answer to metahumans, stating: "There are US Military teams which are strictly metahuman. Most governments have those sorts of teams. Russia is an exception. Russia, in Earth-27, really dislikes metahumans - mostly due to the fact they are a severe minority there. To compete in the arms race, Russia invests in the Rocket Red program and similar high-tech armor". * Chetyre means four. Links and References * Appearances of Dmitri Pushkin * Character Gallery: Dmitri Pushkin Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Bald Category:Russians Category:Gatewegian Category:Pilots Category:Military Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality